


About That...

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, already married malec, bickering malec, future malec, magnus gives alec a blow job, underhill is stupid oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: This is what happens when Magnus tells the truth about what he did with the lock while Alec is working, and then Underhill comes in to ruin theirmoment.





	About That...

**Author's Note:**

> i just had an idea and it came to this, no hate, all love. please read the tags. ;) i also just want happy malec so there is this. i also have added/suggested underhill/lorenzo in this so oops. <3

Alec entered his office with Magnus trailing behind him, "I won't be too long, make yourself comfortable." Alec promised. "We can then grab the rest of the things we need and be on our way to our place." He took a seat taking out his iPad and started his Clave business. 

Magnus obeyed him and took a seat down, folding his legs, and glancing over at Alec. He just looked at him, admiring him like he always did. They were married now, a real eternal couple, and he could easily speed things up for him, get the job done, and they could be on their way even faster. Magnus always being a fast-paced kind of guy, while Alec just liked to do things the mundane way. Only a minute or two had passed now as Magnus made a low growl under his breath.

"Can I help you?" Alec raised one brow looking at him.

"Can we hurry up, I am hungry." Magnus wasn't really hungry, he just wanted to test Alec. He was among other things looking at him like that. 

"We just ate Magnus, I told you I'll be a few minutes." Alec raised his voice just slightly and moved back to his iPad. 

"You said you wanted to take a stroll to our lock right?" Magnus spoke up, turning to him again as he leaned a little against his desk.

"Um yeah, but just a minute okay, I promise I'll work quicker." Alec didn't look up from his iPad this time, leaning his head on his hand and typed with one hand.

"So the lock isn't there anymore..." Magnus said with a slight smirk in his voice knowing this would get Alec to stop working and pay attention to him.

"What do you mean the lock isn't there anymore...what did you do it?" Alec was quick to glare at him, his body tensing, his eyebrows raising.

"I broke it off, just like that, and made it disappear." Magnus snapped his fingers as magic came out of it, and eyed him with a little bit of an evil glare.

Although Alec knew it was have happened when they _broke up_ , it still hurt that Magnus actually thought it was the real deal, that he really wanted to break up with him. He had his magic back and he still couldn't bear to be without him, that said so many things out loud to him that he didn't even have to think about it. In a way, it was probably a good thing that Magnus actually did it if it meant he loved him this much. "I...I didn't really break up with you, I just... you know... we've been there done that." Alec swallowed a little and shoved his iPad out of the way, he wasn't done, but this now was way more important. 

"I know, Alexander," Magnus promised softly as he was standing himself up and leaning forward directly over his desk, folding his arms underneath him and looking up at his precious husband for a moment before he started waving his hands and doing that thing he did, as the lock reappeared, the engraving of _Aku Cinta Kamu_ still on it, and it was if he never literally scorched it in the first place. "You did say all I have to do is wave my hands and you never know what is going to appear." He wiggled his eyebrows a little bit at him and gave him a small shrug. "I didn't know I'd be able to actually bring it back, I didn't know then I'd have you back, but now I know our love is eternal, and we have not just this to prove it but these." Magnus reached to touch Alec's wedding ring and turn it softly while placing a soft kiss to his lips.

The soft kiss on Alec's end got a little deeper as he tugged at his bottom lip, he couldn't pull back only forward as he tugged him slightly over the desk. He always breaking the rules with Magnus. The door wasn't even shut but neither of them cared at this moment as Magnus practically ended up in his lap, straddling him, and the kiss intensifying even deeper. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for going behind your back to do what I did, I--" 

"Shhhh, it's over, it's done. We don't need to relive that, just keep doing that..." Magnus put his finger to his lip and ground himself down on him, "That just like that." He growled practically purring with his cat eyes showing. 

"I...we...I...mean...we could get in trouble..." Alec suddenly realized where this was going and Magnus already lost control. 

"What we can't have a little fun?" Magnus smirked slipping himself down on him sliding underneath the desk and revealing Alec's erection. He took his length immediately into his hands and let his mouth slowly encircle the tip. "Shhhh, don't be too loud now..." He whispered around him.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted despite him telling him to be quiet, "Oh damnit, god that feels good...I...no stop..." He tried to stop him even if he didn't want him too. He gulped loudly when he heard a sudden knock, just as Magnus took more of him. He cursed under his breath and arched himself in his chair just slightly. "Underhill..." He breathed out in a low voice and looked down at Magnus with a glare before right back up looking a little pale. "Uh, how can I help you?" He swallowed.

"You okay?" Underhill raised a brow, moving closer to his desk.

"Never better, what can I do for you?" Alec's voice really sounded like he wanted to be sick as he was trying his best to keep his composure for the head of security that probably knew exactly what was going on. 

"I can come back..."

"No, umm, I'm good..." Alec gripped Magnus' hair trying to pull him away from him but there really wasn't any use, as he kept going, sucking his cock feverishly. 

"Well, Consul Penhallow was reviewing some security footage, there were some things on this that were very inappropriate between you and Magnus...the training was okay...but this...you are aware that we film everything in this Insititute?" Underhill didn't want to get Alec too upset or make him nervous, especially since he did know where Magnus must have been now. 

Alec snorted just slightly, "Oh the angels, Magnus..." He cried out coming without any kind of real warning and Magnus was quick to slip himself up from underneath the desk.

"It's about time, oh hello Underhill," Magnus smirked the biggest smirk he ever had. "How are you doing on this fine day?" His smirk was even bigger. "How is Lorenzo?"

"He's great actually, thanks for asking." Underhill smiled softly thinking about his new boyfriend before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "I mean, uh, Alec I just wanted to let you know I got you out of trouble and I'm going to burn what's on this tape..." He waved it in the air, "But it's a good thing you two are moving out of the Insititute, you two can get pretty damn steamy."

Alec was blushing, Magnus, on the other hand, was still smirking and shaking his head a little realizing that they had done it in quite a few places all over the Institute and especially in Alec's office. "You know how we get if you don't mind, may I have the tape?" Magnus asked Underhill with a raised eyebrow as he turned to Alec and gave him a little smirk. "I'd like to keep it." 

Underhill laughed softly handing it over to the Warlock, "My pleasure." He let him have it. "Also Magnus?" He stepped back with a little grin at him.

"Yes?" He folded his legs and took a seat down at the edge of Alec's desk sending the tape back to their Apartment with a snap of his fingers. 

"You have a little something on your face," Underhill pointed to the side of his own mouth before turning around and existing Alec's office.

Now Magnus was blushing, and Alec was in a fit of giggles. "I swear to the angels I didn't see it..." He put his hands up.

"Yeah, yeah... can we portal out of here now?" Magnus grounded, slipping himself back into Alec's arms over the desk and knocking some things over but he didn't care at all, and oddly enough neither did Alec as he just laughed harder with a kiss to his lips. 

"Let's go. Do your thing." Alec waved his hands around.

"First stop, our lock being placed back where it belongs, second stop dessert," Magnus smirked creating his portal and sending them through it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you got a little laugh at this, _you know how they get_. thanks for reading.


End file.
